the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Age Smartiest Persons: Underworld
New Age Smartiest Persons: Underworld is the follow up to New Age Smartiest Persons: Legacy and the second major event in the New Age Era. This time, the Cloak plots to unleash the evil Japanese god of fury Gekido, brother to Gōman'na and ruler of the underworld after being trapped there by humans for thousands of years. With Gekido on the loose and plotting revenge, the new Smartiest Persons must take a stand and face the horrors contained in Gekido's underworld. Story Gate to the Underworld After its surprising defeat at the hands of Gregory II Fields, the Cloak was patiently deciding its next move. The Cloak decided that it was time to let an ancient being free from its prison: Gekido. Gekido was the god of fury and brother to the recently defeated Gōman'na. Around the same time Gōman'na was locked away near Tokyo, Gekido waged a war with humanity and ultimately lost. The humans forged a gate to what they thought was the underworld and threw Gekido in. However, this underworld was far different than what the humans thought and was a place of darkness and power. Gekido grew in this torturous state for thousands of years, waiting for his chance for revenge. And now, he had the chance. The Cloak took several dark soldiers and traveled to Japan, where the gate supposedly was. Disguising themselves as normal people, the Cloak and three of its dark soldiers found Gekido's Gate. The Gate was impossible to open for a mere mortal, but Cloak was nothing natural. Using its dark forces, Cloak and its soldiers opened the gate and crept inside. The underworld was like a labyrinth, a torturous maze of death. But the Cloak and its unnatural allies and abilities were able to flow right past all of that. The Cloak approached Gekido's throne and spoke to him about revenge. Gekido was furious when told that his brother, Gōman'na, had been defeated by humans, specifically a group known as the Smartiest Persons. In a violent raging act of vengeance, Gekido swore to burn the Earth to its core. But to be wise, the Cloak said that they would wait and prepare the armies of the underworld first. The Growth of SP Meanwhile, the New Smartiest Persons had grown as a group, getting closer together and learning to trust each other. Greg, leader of the new SP, watched his trainees grow into strong warriors. However, Matthew Bush seemed to put a large amount of hatred into his attacks. Greg feared that if Matthew used the dark forces of hate, Matthew would be lost to the same insanity as Charade. But it seemed like nothing compared to the hatred that Shaun felt towards Michael Jr. Sometimes Shaun would take a shuttle to the far reaches of space just to yell at his brother. Greg felt this as another problem, seeing that Shaun would probably kill Michael Jr if given the chance. But all this seemed irrelevant to the new responsibilities SP had as the guardians of the universe. Gekido's Wrath Weeks after the Cloak's little visit to the underworld, terrifying tremors began to shake Japan by storm. Millions died because of the earthquakes and even more were injured. The Intergalactic Peace Organization decided these were no ordinary tremors and dispatched SP's fleet to the scene. When they arrived, Greg had the team set up perimeters all over Japan to cover for any supernatural activities. While the team was separate doing that, three volcanos randomly cracked open creating a 30 square mile crater in the middle of Japan. Out of it rose Gekido who promised to destroy the Earth. Greg and Diego, still with the fleet, ordered all units to fire full charge. Unfortunately, Gekido's time in the underworld made him invulnerable to normal attacks. Gekido laughed in arrogance and, in less than a few seconds, wiped out the entire fleet. All thirty airships plummeted to the ground and killed thousands of crew/citizens. Greg and Diego, just barely surviving the crash, signaled the rest of the team to meet at the crater and attack Gekido. SP vs Gekido Gekido turned around to see Matthew and Skippy12 lunge at him. With a swift hand gesture, Gekido blasted the two to the ground below. Meanwhile, Shaun was using his long ranged weapons to attack from the ground. This got the attention of Gekido, but Diego called upon his lightning powers and ambushed Gekido. Diego's rapid attacks temporarily had the god on defense, but Gekido quickly grasped Diego within his claws. Diego was defenseless and was thrown down into the crater, straight into the portal to the underworld. Gekido cursed the Earth and the Smartiest Persons and used his dark forces to drag the entire 30 square miles down into the underworld. With SP missing in the Underworld, nothing could stop Gekido from destroying the Earth. The Cursed Land Meanwhile, heaps of debris and terrain rolled down a steep hill in the Underworld. The members of SP were lucky to survive, but they were all separated and their comm systems didn't work. Matthew was stuck with Shaun, Diego was near Skippy12, and the rest were all just individually scattered. All of them looked around in horror at the hellish landscape known as the Underworld. Fire and lava spewed as far as the eye could see, not to mention the demon-like underlings of Gekido. So the Smartiest Persons began to explore the place randomly, each of them looking for a way out of the cursed land. Gekido's First Kill Skippy12 was wandering around the Underworld when suddenly a large blast of dark fire was shot at him, followed by bellows of demonic laughter. Out of nowhere, Gekido appeared, taking a break from his conquest of Earth just to see how his new residents of the Underworld were settling. Skippy12 began firing every arrow in his arsenal at Gekido, but nothing seemed to work. Gekido let out loud screeching laughs of sarcasm as he danced around, mocking Skippy12's attacks. Skippy12 was infuriated and jumped towards Gekido to attack. But then Gekido just stabbed him. Skippy12's lifeless body slumped to the cavern floor, just as Matthew Bush and Shaun Blackwell turned the corner. They were mortified to see their dear friend killed so easily. Filled with rage, they both ran towards Gekido with fire in their hearts. Matthew and Shaun Submit They ran fueled with so much anger, that Gekido began to admire their hatred. He stopped them mid-air and told them about their potential, and how they could change the universe by working for him. They at first didn't even consider it, but when he told them about how he could help them get revenge against Michael Jr., they started to change their mind. They eventually decided to work for him, even though they were still suspicious of him. The three travel back to Earth, and go to meet the Cloak. An Ally Among Enemies While all this has been happening, the other NASP members finally found each other, and have been exploring the Underworld, looking for a way out. After a week of wandering the Underworld, they see someone on the horizon. They're not sure if the person is a friend or foe, so they kept their weapons out as they approached. But it wasn't necessary, because they soon realized that the person was Nevaeh!! Lamas asked her how she got there, and she told them that in the Void, she found a portal to the Underworld, and has been searching for a way out since then. She joins the NASP, and they all continue the search for an escape route. The Cloak's True Intentions Revealed While NASP's search continued, Gekido and his new allies met up with the Cloak. Gekido inquired about the Cloak's plan to continue the conquest of the universe and resurrection of Charade, but the Cloak surprisingly said that he didn't want to resurrect Charade anymore. He instead wanted to set free Crucis Ignis. Gekido and the others were all confused, and asked who that even was. The Cloak replied that Crucis Ignis was Roodfire's secret fourth son. The Cloak then told them half a century ago, two years after the Smartiest Persons saved time itself, the GPO discovered a strange signal that was spreading throughout the universe. They intercepted it before anyone else could, and followed it to it's source, and found that Crucis Ignis was hiding in the uncharted regions of the universe, tapping into what remained of the Dark, gaining power. He'd already become far more powerful than all of the rest of his family, and was almost ready to destroy the universe. But the GPO opened a rift into the Netherworld, the realm even farther down into the depths of space than the Underworld. They trapped Crucis Ignis there, knowing that he could destroy the universe in seconds if freed. The Cloak wanted to set Crucis Ignis free. He said that Charade's power was nothing compared to the power that Ignis must have been amassing over the past 50 years. The Netherworld The NASP had been looking for an escape route from the Netherworld for two weeks now. They'd just about given up, when suddenly an earthquake started shaking the ground. They jumped to the side as a huge Rift opened in the Underworld itself, and there was nothing but a dark red glow coming from it. Seeing no other option, they jumped into the Rift. After what felt like an eternity of falling, they finally landed at the bottom of the Rift, finding a completely flat void, all crimson-red. Diego yelled that he was tired of this endless maze, but just as he said it, a red light, brighter than everything else, shone in the distance. They all ran to it, and found none other than Gekido, the Cloak, Matthew, and Shaun setting free Crucis Ignis from his Cage, which was the source of the light. Thus began a fight. Not just a fight against a powerful foe. Not just a fight to save the universe. But a fight to save all of time, space, and everything between, because if Crucis Ignis was set free, that's what he would destroy. And how long did such a fight last? All of one minute. As soon as it started, Matthew and Shaun suddenly turned on the Cloak and Gekido. They were never really on the side of evil! The New Age Smartiest Persons, with the new addition of Nevaeh, were easily able to defeat the Cloak and Gekido. When the fight was over, they debated whether to let Crucis Ignis continue rotting in his inescapable Cage, still siphoning power from the Dark, or try to kill him. They decided not to risk setting him free, and left him there. They used the portal that the Cloak created, and returned to Earth. And with that, evil was completely vanquished.. forever.Category:Story Arcs